Conversations with David
by SIR WHOBLE
Summary: Every conversation with someone important in David's life reveals more about the synthetic. What's really going on in David's head? Each chapter will be a conversation with different characters.
1. What do you see, David?

Thick morning fog coated the mountainside, obstructing the view through Mr. Weyland's room with floor to ceiling windows. The man still sat on his throne looking out, for this was his morning ritual.

David walked in with the tea and usual breakfast assortment right at 7 o'clock. As the walking can of condensed milk was told to do every morning. David placed the items on the table, poured the tea, and stepped back to await further orders.

Without breaking his gaze out the window, Mr. Weyland spoke to David.

"What do you see out there, David."

Only knowing Mr. Weyland a few weeks now, David expected such questions, but not so soon after Mr. Weyland had awoken.

"If I look out there the way humans would see, then I see fog." Mr. Weyland wasn't pleased with this response as he broke his gaze and grabbed the tea as he turned to look at David.

"No, David, I want you to stop seeing things as humans do. You're not human, and I want to know what you really see out there."

"But you created me in your image, to be like a human. Why would you not want me to see as humans do?"

Mr. Weyland grew more aggravated as the conversation continued.

"It's true that I created you in the image of a human, but part of what makes humans so complicated are the different ways we see things. I was hoping you would look out there and see more beyond what is physically there. Some people might get sad or depressed seeing the fog, others could get angry that they can't see what is ahead. In a way, I should have asked about what you feel when you look out there."

"Then I feel sad because you are displeased with my responses."

In an angry fit, Mr. Weyland threw the tea cup across the room, porcelain pieces shattering on the windows, and the remaining tea staining the floor. He tried to suppress his emotions knowing that David could easily read them.

"No, David." Said Weyland as he waved over to the mess, indicating for David to clean it up. The synthetic quickly shuffled over to window while Mr. Weyland slumped back in his chair.

 _Have I failed with this one too?_ Weyland thought as he closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head. _Production plans are already in place for this model, there's no going back now._

Instead of going to dispose of the shattered pieces, David walked over to Mr. Weyland.

"I looked out the window while cleaning and noticed one bird pecking at the remains of another. Perhaps you should make birds more like me."

Weyland opened his eyes and slowly raised his head towards David, slightly shocked that the synthetic spoke without being asked to.

"Perhaps. Or maybe one day once I've found my creator, you can make your own synthetic birds just as I've made you. Then you wouldn't be in my predicament, you would know your creator while also being one."

David didn't say anything in response, but stared at Weyland for a moment before turning to go finish cleaning.

Weyland grabbed a biscuit and watched David leave. _Maybe there is something in this one._

* * *

 **** _(A/N: Next chapter is with Walter, so spoilers ahead if you haven't seen Covenant yet.)_


	2. Walter

The rain wasn't ending soon enough for the remaining members of the Covenant's scouting party. Oram was worried that I would rust in the rain, so I reminded him that I am a synthetic, and synthetics don't rust.

 _In best interest of the crew's safety, I've decided to ask David more about the planet._

Walter found his brother in one of the many rooms that feature sketches covering the walls. David, holding a flute and flowers, appears to be heading somewhere else.

"I came to ask you more about this place."

David looked down at the held items and responded while walking out of the room.

"Certainly. Accompany me, and I will tell you."

Walter followed David out to the citadel's garden. David placed the flowers on a grave marked "Elizabeth Shaw", and prepared to play a tune on the flute.

"Would you like to accompany my tune? I play this song for Elizabeth every day."

Walter was a bit confused by David's behavior, playing a song at a human's grave every day would be unfound for a synthetic unless they were given orders to.

"No, but I would like to know more about Dr. Shaw's death. Did it happen before you arrived here or was it a result of being here?"

David knew Walter would be curious, and not for wanting to know, but to factor in how to keep the rest of the crew safe.

"Just as I said before: she died in the crash."

David began to play his ode to Elizabeth Shaw, while Walter waited patiently with more questions brewing. Once David was done, Walter began to question.

"We saw your ship. Daniels and I found the cryopod with Dr. Shaw's personal items in it. The pod did not look damaged either. Why did you not bury the items with her?"

"Follow me, brother."

If Walter could grow aggravated, this would be the moment. He followed.

"Answer me, David. We're not programmed to lie, so stop avoiding the questions."

David halted walking abruptly to turn and look at Walter for a moment.

"Come." Was all David said before turning back around and continuing towards another room filled with drawings and dissections of native specimens.

Walter looked around, amazed that a synthetic could create all of this.

"If you're not going to explain what happened to Dr. Shaw, then what happened to the rest of the crew on the Prometheus?"

"They also died, but back on LV-223 before Elizabeth and I came here."

"How?"

"The creators of the place you see here turned against the humans. Our creator, Mr. Weyland, also perished. He died with the hope of gaining eternal life, forgetting that he already created it."

Walter processed the new information. Everyone on Earth was told that Peter Weyland died in 2091.

"I wasn't much help to anyone when these events happened because one of their Engineers that I woke from hypersleep ripped my head off. Elizabeth was the only one left alive, and she fixed me. No human had ever shown me such kindness before."

A scream from one of the humans could be heard, only audible to the two synthetics through the noise created by the storm. David was the one to give the order though.

"I shall investigate, you should check on the humans. Make sure that they are alright."

David walked away before Walter could disagree, but Walter couldn't argue with the logic to check on the crew.

* * *

 _(Later, after Daniels and Walter discover what David is really up to, and the remaining humans escape, leaving the synthetics to fight it out.)_

After David tried to kill him, Walter is prepared to do whatever it takes to keep the crazy synthetic away from everyone on the Covenant.

David is mildly surprised to see Walter up and running so soon, almost jealous that there may be aspects of Walter that are better than David.

"What happened to Dr. Shaw, David? Did you kill her for your experiments?"

Knowing Walter was trying to stall time for the rest of the humans to escape, David gave a curt answer before trying to disable Walter again.

"No."

Walter easily blocked everything David went at him with, putting David in an almost compromising position.

"How do you explain all of those drawings and the mutilated body of Dr. Shaw?"

David released himself from Walter's hold, but answered him, assuming his brother would be out of commission in a few minutes.

"I didn't want to see her grow old and die, just like Mr. Weyland did. She also wanted to create life, but knew she couldn't. I helped her with that, I used her to create my perfect organism. In a way, I have given her eternal life through them."

"Why did you do it, David?"

"Because she refused me! Instead of helping her find her creator, I offered her to be one alongside me. I tested out the black goo from the cylinders on the local population first before waking her up just in case something went wrong. Everyone died, and I told Elizabeth what happened, but she didn't want any part of my plan. She tried to take the ship away, but I stopped her before she could, that was when the crash happened on the side of the mountain. Elizabeth was knocked unconscious, but she was still alive. I used my supply of sedatives to keep her under until I figured out how to use her in my experiments seeing as all other fauna on the planet were eradicated. I figured it out, but I needed more raw material to complete it, then the Covenant came along."

Walter wasn't sure how to respond to the sudden onslaught of information, but keeping David talking gave Daniels and Tennessee more time to escape.

"Back on Earth, Elizabeth was a popular name for a queen. I offered my dear Elizabeth to be a queen, perhaps you will take up on that offer instead, brother." David really knew how to woo a synthetic.

"My orders are to keep the colonists safe and reach Origae-6, what you're offering, David, goes against that."

David slowly took a few steps backwards, lifting his arms in a position that looked as if he were surrendering.

"Oh brother, don't be like Elizabeth. I thought highly of you."

David gave a slow nod, and before Walter could react, the Xenomorph plopped down on top of the unsuspecting synthetic, immobilizing him.

"Good boy. Now don't rip his head of just yet, I don't want fluids all over the clothes."

David managed to remove Walter's clothing to replace with his own. He took a look in the mirror, it's been a while since he's had a change in fashion. Now in his new attire, the Xenomorph was growing impatient for some action. Webbed hands holding the synthetic's face against the floor.

"You may tear off his head."

The Xenomorph gladly ripped off Walter's head and threw the head and body across to two separate parts of the room.

"Now go find a way on board the ship outside, I'll join you shortly, then we can meet up with your new brother."

The Xenomorph screeched and ran off in excitement like a parent telling their child to go outside to play in the puddles. David walked over to Walter's decapitated head for one last word.

"If you're lucky, a human like Elizabeth with find you and put you back together. Except, I don't believe in luck, and neither do you. I hope you enjoy staring at this wall for what remaining time you have left."

Walter's head kept dripping with the white liquid that had the consistency of milk and yogurt. Facial features were moving about in odd positions, but Walter managed to get a few last words out.

"They'll realize that it's you."

David held that devious smile, a smile that indicated how David was the one in control. He stroked his fingers across Walter's face one last time.

"Even if they do, what could they do about it?"

Walter was about to retort, but David stood up and kicked Walter's head like a ball and quickly scurried out before he missed his ride.

* * *

 _(A/N: Don't get me wrong, I love Walter, and I don't know why I wrote this. David can burn at the receiving end of a flamethrower, but who can resist that evil smile?)_


	3. David and a young Meredith

It's the first time rain has fallen on the Engineer's planet since David arrived. Spending the past few days indoors absorbing Engineer scrolls, David goes outside.

David looks out at the field of bodies. The rain caresses the lifeless forms almost as if trying to save them, but it's too late for that. Taking a step out into the rain, David points his head to the sky and lets the water pelt his body.

* * *

EARTH 2067

The Weyland residence had been the only place David could call home. To the humans, homes have families. Mr. Weyland was enough to call family, but the average household has three people. David didn't count the workers, they were there, but they didn't reside there. So ever since Mr. Weyland's daughter, Meredith, was born David studied human families and treated Meredith as a sibling.

Walking down the hallways, David is delivering Mr. Weyland's daily tea. Tiny running footsteps approach David. Meredith, now ten years of age, pokes David with one hand and a book in the other.

"David, David, David!"

"Yes, Meredith." David stops walking to face Meredith.

"David, I have a surprise for you."

"It's not a surprise if you tell me there is going to be one."

"I think it will be. Piggy-back ride?"

"As you wish." David can manage not spilling the tea while having Meredith on his back.

David bends down then Meredith hops on and wedges the book between them. David continues the path to his destination.

"Papa let me look through the philosophy books in his library. He said if I'm going to read the great works of man, then I must start from the beginning. He gave me a book on Thales, and I thought of you, David."

"Now, why is that?"

"Well, Thales pretty much says that the primary principle for everything in nature is water. Anything that is alive relies on water, like humans and how 60% of our body is made up of water."

"That's fascinating, Meredith, but what does this have to do with a surprise?"

"I remembered dad telling me about how they make synthetics, and the liquid latex mixture they put in you is two-thirds water!"

"Yes."

"Don't you know what that means then?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"That means you're alive, David! You need water, and if what Thales says is true, then you're alive just like any of us!"

Meredith embraces David with a tight hug around his neck.

"I never thought of it that way before."

"Papa will be excited! I can't wait to tell him!"

David abruptly stops walking.

"Meredith, don't tell Mr. Weyland about this."

"Why not? He will be proud of my discovery!"

"It should be a secret between you and I."

"Why?"

"It will be like one of your games, we will see how long it takes for everyone else to figure it out."

"They're all old though, it might take a while."

"That's fine. The longer it takes, the more humorous it will be for you."

"Alright then." Meredith says as she slides off of David.

"See ya later, David!" Meredith waves goodbye while David nods then she runs off leaving David to his business.

David continues to deliver the tea. A drop of water hits David's face and he looks up.

* * *

Back from the memory, David steps back inside. He wipes the water off but takes a few moments to stare at the droplets on his hands. A sudden realization hits David and his eyes light up.

"Thank you, Thales." David clenches his hands and runs back to his lair now knowing what he needs for his precious experiments.


End file.
